L'envie de trois kunoichi
by FrIeNd-SaKuRa
Summary: Après le départ de Sasuke, Sakura se retouve dans une équipe X avec le mystèrieu SAI, insuportable Kaede. Et qui est cette ptite fille qui joue dvt l'académie?résum nul je c!
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut tout le monde ! Sa farte ? ( dédicace a mon chéri XD) _**

_Bon ba voila enfin la fin des trois jours ! Ouinnn c'était trop long !Bon ba vici ma première fic que j'ai commencé en cours vendredi dernier XD Sa germe en maths ! Bon, je vais un peu la présenter cette fic, ne ? _

Titre : L'envie de trois kunoichi.

Type : Mystère/Romance

Couples : Sasuke/Sakura, Tsunade/Jiraya et les otres ba vous verez

Disclaimers : Tous les persos sont à Masashi Kishimoto ! ( TT ) sof Kaede, Yin et les autres :D

Shéma de l'histoire : L'histoire va surtout se baser sur trois arcs essentiels… chaque arc portera sur une des trois kunoichi en question dans le titre :D

Personnages intervenants (de Naruto) : Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, Itachi, Deidara, Naruto, Jiraya.

Autres : Bon je préviens aussi que je me base sur la next génération alors il risque d'avoir des spoils ! Entre autres, le fameux ( ou la fameuse ) Sai. Pour les besoin de la fic j'ai décidé que c'était un mec ! ( dsl pour ceux qui disent que c'est une fille, je partage cet avis mais il fallait que se soit un mec… --')

_Bon ba bonne lecture ! A aussi le rythme de parution sera _**NORMALEMENT**_ une fois par semaine mais bon selon les semaines cela peut changer_ !

**

* * *

**

**L'envie de trois kunoichies.**

_Chapitre 1_ : Un ange déchu.

«_ Il n' y a pas d'amour sans peine, et pourtant depuis l'aube des temps les gens s'aiment »_

_**Le soleil tapait fortement sur un petit village. Une légère brise soufflait lentement parmi les arbres et les maisons. Près de l'académie, une petite fille d'environ neuf ans jouait avec une poupée en chiffon. Le doux vent faisait voleter quelque grain de sable. Les longs cheveux de cette enfant, étaient attachés en une très longue tresse de couleur blanche. Ses yeux rouges exprimaient la lassitude envers cette poupée noire.**_

_**Tout autour semblait un désert, aucun son, aucun mouvement. On se serait dit dans une ville fantôme. Aucune idée sur l'identité de cette fille, et encore moins ce qu'elle faisait devant l'académie avec cette vieille poupée.**_

_**La jupe bleue nuit de cette enfant virevolter aux brises du vent. Soudain, elle lança violement sa poupée contre le mur en face d'elle et s'en alla déterminée. **_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.- Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan ! cria la voix inquiète d'une adolescente. _

_La dénommée Sakura se retourna brusquement, l'air étonné. Elles étaient dans une rue de Konoha très peu fréquentée. Les cheveux de la kunoichi se soulevaient au rythme du vent. _

_.- Yin ! demanda Sakura ahurie. _

_.- C'est… keuf…… c'est Sai-kun qui souhaite te voir. _

_Sakura dévisagea Yin, c'était une adolescente de seize ans, très grande pour son âge tout en étant assez maigre. _

_.- Sai-kun ! Maintenant ? _

_.- Oui, oui ! Il m'a dit que c'était vraiment urgent ! _

_.- Dis lui que je passerais la voir dans une heure environ, répondit vaguement Sakura._

_.- Tu vas encore essayé ? questionna la petite curieusement. _

_.- C'est Sai qui t'a mise au courant, je suppose. _

_La petite acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Sakura détourna son regard mélancolique vers la sortie du village. _

_.- Sakura-chan, je n'ai pas à te juger et Sai-kun encore moins. Mais tous les deux on s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. _

_Sakura se retourna vers l'enfant et lui caressa la tête affectueusement._

_.- Je vais voir Sai dans une heure, insista Sakura en partant. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Dans le bureau de l'Hokage : **_

.- _Quelque chose ne va pas Tsunade-sama ? s'inquiéta Shizune._

_.- C'est Sakura et Kaede, avoua la Godaïme. _

_.- Sakura ? s'étonna Shizune. _

_.- Oui… mais celle qui m'inquiète le plus c'est Kaede Managiwa. Elle semblerait qu'elle ne s'entende pas très bien avec Sai. _

_.- Sai ! D'ailleurs quelque chose cloche avec ce garçon._

_.- C'est parce qu'il est androgyne ? ironisa Tsunade. _

_.- Il n'est pas là le problème. C'est juste que je ne le sens pas, il ressemble trop à Itachi et à Sasuke, tenta Shizune._

_.- Shizune sors immédiatement de mon bureau, ordonna d'une voix ferme Tsunade. _

_.- Mais Tsunade-sama vous savez que j'ai raison. _

_.- Là n'est pas le problème, pour le moment il faut savoir pourquoi l'équipe X n'arrive pas à accomplir des missions malgré leurs niveaux._

_.- L'équipe X est composée de Sakura Haruno, Kaede Managiwa et de Sai. Vous avez du vous douter quand vous avez former cette équipe que cela n'allait pas se passer forcément bien. _

_.- …_

_.- Leurs caractères sont trop différents. Sai est quelqu'un d'impossible à cerner, Kaede c'est une vraie tigresse et Sakura ba c'est Sakura. _

_.- …_

_.- C'est normal qu'il y ait des tensions. _

_.- Mais de là à ne pas réussir a faire une simple mission C. _

_.- Je crois qu'il faudrait que Jiraya sama revienne vite, non ?_

_.- … _

_.- …_

_.- En tout cas il va falloir que Sai et Kaede se supportent. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sakura se tenait devant les portes de sortie du village de Konoha. Son regard déterminé, reflétait la volonté de la kunoichi. _

_.- Je vais y arriver ! murmura Sakura pour s'encourager._

_Elle fit surgir du chakra de ces mains et les planta brutalement sur les portes. Elle marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles et commença à essayer de percer les portes. Au bout d'un moment la kunoichi se retrouva sans chakra. Des larmes de rage commencèrent à couler lentement sur ses joues. _

**Clap,Clap, Clap.**

_Enragée Sakura se retourna vers la provenance de ces applaudissements. Derrière elle, se tenait un homme d'environ son âge, les cheveux courts et noirs. Des traits assez féminins tous en étant masculin._

_.- Je te félicite Sakura-chan, commença t-il d'une voix doucereuse. _

_.- Hum ! fit Sakura en se détournant. _

_.- C'est vraiment très courageux de ta part de vouloir réécrire le passé, murmura t-il proche de son oreille. _

_.- …._

_.- Tu sais cependant tout comme moi que cela ne va pas dans l'ordre des choses. Ou bien cet amour fou que tu portes pour ce fou, te conduirait-il à aller jusque là ? questionna t-il avide de savoir. _

_Sakura se retourna avec un sourire crispé et lui répondu sur le même ton. _

_.- Et que fais le merveilleux Sai-kun ici, alors que normalement il devrait être en train d'emmerder Kaede ? _

_.- Celle-là ? Je m'en fou complètement. _

_.- Sympa pour elle…_

_.- La personne que je veux c'est toi, Sakura Haruno, dit-il d'une voix normale. _

_Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ces yeux là, elle les avait déjà rencontrés plusieurs fois et à chaque fois cela se terminait mal. _

_.- Sai. Tu es complètement insupportable comme garçon, murmura Sakura froidement. _

_Sai la fixa un instant et éclata de rire presque aussitôt après. _

_.- Non ! Tu m'as cru ? demande Sai en rire. _

_.- Euh….., commença Sakura vexée. _

_.- Désolé mais je ne voudrais jamais d'une fille qui passe son temps à essayer de changer ses erreurs en voulant transformer les vies des autres, fit-il méchamment. Et puis tu as raison, j'vais aller emmerder cette foutue Kaede, tu sais rien que son nom me rend malade, annonça t-il en s'en allant. _

_Sakura le regarda s'en aller en serrant les poings. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ce mec, par moment il semble comme infecte et d'autres presque attentionné. Comme si deux personnalités se tenaient en lui. _

_.- Enfoiré, murmura t-elle. _

* * *

_**Voila ! Alors voici la fin du premier chapitre ! Sa vous a plus ou pa ? Je vous en suplie l'aissez des coms même si c'est pour dire que c'est archi nul et qu'il fodrait que j'aille me pendre ! ( bon j'espère pas quand même :D) **_

_**Il y aura dans chacun de mes chapitres, un dicton et une intro avec la petite fille du début. Comme ça on fil des chapitres on verra de qui il s'agit. Peut-être même qu'il y aura un chapitre « entier » consacrée à cette petite fille. **_

_**A la semaine prochaine ! **_


	2. chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde !

Bon j'avais dit dans l'autre chapitre que c'était une fois par semaine mais comme c'est les vacances j'ai eut le temps d'écrire la suite ! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisirs !

_Disclaimer _: Tous les persos sauf Kaede, Sakuya sont a Masashi Kishimoto .

_**Réponses Aux Reviews : **_

**. Yaminohoshi :** Merci beaucoup ! Alors c'est vrai que l'on n'en sait pas beaucoup mais promis on en saura plus, plus tard. Pour Sasuke il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ! Je l'ai fini mais bon XD enkore mirci

**. Koneko** : Lol vas-tu toujours aimé Sai maintenant vu ce qu'il fait ? Lol Pour la ptite fille tu sera servi(e) dans ce chapitre XD j'espère que la suite te plaira.

.**Temari :** mirci sa va XD Lol j'espère que cette suite va toujours autant te plaire Lol

**.Haruno sama :** lol mirci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise ! Et t'inkiète Sai va avoir une chtite correction dans ce chapitre XD

.**Rénia :** euh dsl que cela te perturbe tant que Sai soit un mec -- euh Deidara tu veras bien ! J'ai pas encore décidé si sa sera un mec ou une fille --… bon jespère que cette suite te plaira !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_ : Un jeu dangereux.

_« L'amour est un jeu où il y a toujours deux perdants : l'homme et la femme, un seul gagnant : l'espèce »_

**La petite fille de neuf ans marchait lentement dans le dédalle que formaient les rues de ce village. Depuis environ deux heures, la luminosité restait la même ; celle d'un crépuscule éternel. Peut-être que ce dernier durait depuis des jours et des jours. La petite fille regardait droit devant elle, ses yeux rouges avaient totalement disparus, à la place ses orbites étaient totalement vides. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige l'entouraient tel un halo. **

**Cette petite marchait, marchait, marchait mais ne croisait personne et aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles. Pas même le vent qu'elle sentait fouetter sur ses joues creuses. Elle passa devant un parc d'enfant dévasté, les balançoires qui servaient autrefois n'étaient plus que désolation. La végétation quasiment inexistante. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Devant la pancarte publicitaire d'un film, demeurait admirative une jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans. Ses yeux bleu pâle s'accordaient à merveille avec ses cheveux châtain foncés, attachés en deux tresses mises toutes les deux sur le côté droit. Elle portait un haut noir qui découvrait son nombril et sa jupe noire lui arrivait à mi cuisse. Elle portait des bottes rouges à talon. _

_.- Il faudrait que j'aille voir ce film, murmura t-elle doucement d'une voix cristalline. _

_.- Tu crois qu'ils laisseraient entrer une fille habillée comme toi ? fit une voix grave derrière elle. _

_La jeune femme se retourna vivement et regarda d'un regard assassin le jeune homme derrière elle._

_.- Sai, fit-elle d'une voix doucereuse en s'approchant lentement de lui. _

_Elle fit une pose et se teint bien droite devant lui. _

_.- SAI TU ME SOULES ! hurla t-elle de toute ses forces. _

_Sai la regarda posément et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il recoiffa ses cheveux d'un geste rapide. _

_.- Tu me fais rire Kaede, dit-il en rigolant avec un regard malicieux. Tu es tellement bête que j'en rigole ! _

_La dénommée Kaede le regarda à la fois perplexe et enragée. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter. Excédée, elle profita de sa crise de rire pour lui donner une baffe. _

_Sai s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et la toisa d'un regard froid. Il lui prit violement son poignet et commença le retourner. _

_.- Jamais personne n'a osé porter la main sur moi, tu comprend ça, n'est-ce pas !_

_.- Sai arrêtes je t'en supplie ! Tu me fais mal, commença Kaede. _

_.- Ne crois-tu pas que tu viens de faire mal à mon ego tout de suite ? Toutes les douleurs du monde ne pourraient exprimer ce qu'il a ressenti. Toi tu n'es qu'une vulgaire fille de rien. Tu ne dois pas ressentir la douleur à force de côtoyer des êtres grands comparés à toi, non ? _

_.- Tu es fou ma parole ! lâcha dans un souffle Kaede. _

_.- Fou ! Tu m'insultes là. Tu sais Kaede, je pense que je suis loin d'être fou tout au contraire, continua t-il à expliquer tout en tournant le poignet de Kaede._

_Sur les joues de cette dernière des larmes de douleur commençaient à perler lentement. Le regard de Sai avait changé en un instant, comme si ce n'était plus la même personne. Kaede dans un dernier espoir décrocha un coup de pied dans le menton de Sai. Ce dernier surprit lâcha prise. _

_Kaede recula le plus loin possible de lui, elle n'alla pas très loin, quelques mètres derrière elle, il y avait un mur. Elle prenait son poignet avec son autre main, elle avait vraiment mal. Juste après avoir repris ses esprits Sai, se dirigea vers elle. _

_Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Kaede voyait dans ses yeux une lueur de folie. Soudainement elle sentit la main du garçon sur son cou et il la plaqua violement sur le mur. Kaede fut un peu sonnée et elle ne vit pas Sai s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. Quand elle s'en aperçut, c'était déjà trop tard. Sai avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kaede se débattit le plus vivement possible, par chance un coup de genoux toucha Sai qui lâcha prise. _

_Ce dernier la considéra d'un regard à la fois froid et satisfait. Kaede rouge de honte se leva et se planta devant lui._

_.- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?_

_.- Tu sais à quel point je te hais Kaede, commença t-il calmement, à mon avis se faire prendre son premier baiser par quelqu'un que l'on hais est atroce, non ? _

_.- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'était mon premier baiser ? questionna Kaede rouge comme une tomate. _

_.- Voyons, tu n'aurais pas paniqué comme cela. _

_.- Ce n'est pas juste à cause de ça ! Aujourd'hui tu n'es pas comme les autres jours, remarqua Kaede. _

_.- Bon on se voit demain pour la mission ? fit Sai en s'en allant comme si de rien n'était. _

_Kaede le regarda s'éloigner les larmes aux yeux. Il avait eut raison, son premier baiser avec cette ordure… _

_Sakura arpentait les rues de Konoha avec un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire crispé. Souvent, elle repensait à toutes ses erreurs d'autrefois et ce qui aurait pût être éviter, à chaque fois cela se terminait à l'endroit où tout avait commençait mais sa vie d'autrefois avait fini. _

_Ce banc, ces arbres ; tous étaient empreints d'une certaine nostalgie qui par moment lui était insupportable. Elle s'asseyait sur le banc et attendait. Elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qu'elle attendait, mais elle attendait patiemment. Après une heure ou deux, elle se levait et fixait le ciel, comme pour lui demander quelque chose. _

_Souvent elle passait devant l'ancien domaine Uchiwa, à chaque fois une larme ou deux coulaient sur ses joues. Uchiwa, ce nom remplit de tant de souffrances et de mystères. Ils avaient disparus en laissant deux fils totalement égarés._

_Fréquemment elle passait devant les têtes des Hokage, ici ses larmes, ses sourires, ses joies et ses craintes avaient pouvoir sur elle. Elle souriait en imaginant un jour Naruto ici, et cela lui redonnait courage. Elle pleurait la plupart des larmes de son corps en pensant à l'avenir. Elle en avait peur, plus peur que la mort elle-même. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui réservait l'avenir. Tant de questions en suspens n'ayant probablement jamais de réponses. _

_Sakura était adossée confortablement à un arbre, quand elle entendit des pleurs. Sakura se leva et alla voir la provenance de ces pleurs. Elle traversa plusieurs arbres, ces pleurs transperçaient le cœur de Sakura. Tant de souffrance. Derrière un rocher, Sakura trouva une petite fille aux yeux bleus et cheveux blancs, agenouillée._

_Etonnée, Sakura s'approcha prudemment vers elle. _

_.- Petite, appela Sakura pleine de douceurs, comment t'appel-tu ? _

_.- Sa… Sakuya, répondit la petite fille en relevant la tête vers elle. _

_.- Et pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? demanda Sakura en s'installant à côté d'elle. _

_.- Je suis enfermée, répondit-elle en recommençant à pleurer. _

_Sakura la regarda confuse, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle était enfermer alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans une forêt. _

_.- Voyons, tu n'es pas enfermé Sakuya, tenta de rassurer Sakura. _

_.- Je suis enfermée et prisonnière, délira Sakuya, et toi aussi tu fais partit d'eux ! Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de réussir ! fit Sakuya en se levant et courant à travers la forêt. _

_Sakura la regarda partit décidemment cette petite n'était pas claire. Elle se leva pour rentrer chez elle, quand elle heurta quelque chose avec ses pieds. _

_.- Tiens une poupée, fit-elle, je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas là, murmura Sakura en la prenant. _

* * *

Bon voila c'est fini ! J'epsère que cela vous a plus ! Aussi comme je suis de bonne humeur aujourdui, jvais vous donné un extrait du prochain chapitre :

_.- Quinze ans ? Voyons absolument pas. Elle aurait 21 ans. Cette poupée en chiffon lui a été offerte par Itachi Uchiwa._

_.- Itachi Uchiwa ? répéta Sakura étonnée._

_.- Oui. Avant qu'il ne massacre les Uchiwa ; tous les deux sortaient ensembles._

Voila ! à la prochaine et encore mirci pour vos reviews ! gro kiss !


End file.
